My Crazy Life
by LoudNProud125
Summary: Roxi Blue was a normal 16yr old with a somewhat normal life with normal teenage problems. That is, until she was Marked. Her life will be flipped upside down and she will face problems she never thought she would. Will she handle the Change? Or will she die? Will she fit in? Join Roxi on her journey to the House of Night where she encounters friendship, betrayal, love & rebellion.


**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic for the fandom. I wasn't too sure about this. Could you guys please be kind enough to frop me a review letting me know how I did? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HoN but I do own Roxi Blue :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Roxi POV

_I hate my life. I hate my life. I _hate_ my life._

As you can probably tell, I'm not in a good mood. Why is that, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

I went to a _normal_ high school in Chicago. I had a _normal_ family. I had _normal_ friends-somewhat. I had a _normal_ life.

But that was before some stupid crazy assed kid walks up to me as I'm leaving the gym and some stupid garbage escapes his mouth about some crazy assed "Night choosing me" and the next thing you know, I have a crazy assed, _killer_ headache pounding to the beat of the drum in my head. Like seriously. My headache was worse than a terrible hangover. And trust me, I've experienced some God-awful hangovers.

So after that irritating situation, I proceeded to jog my way home (abandoning my shocked friends) to take some paracetamol for the aforementioned headache.

Fortunately for me, my loving- although can be annoying- parents were at work and my infuriating older brother was at Uni doing God knows what. Overall there was blissful silence in the house, which managed to last only a few seconds before Shadow, my Husky, started barking. But I love Shadow, so it's fine.

Anyways, after taking the paracetamol the damn headache _still_ wouldn't go away, in fact it had gotten worse. I assumed it was from all the Sun and heat outside (after all it was a nice hot Summer's day) so I'd made my way to the bathroom to splash my face with some cold water.

Throughout my face splashing, which I could never somehow perfect as they did in those stupid commercials, I glanced at myself in the mirror.

I shrieked. Loudly.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that my skull had somehow split open in half and blood was oozing out. Oh no, everything was more-or-less the same. My layered auburn locks fell straight to my waist with a healthy and shiny glow to them; my sapphire eyes reflected the light although they did seem to hold some anger and fatigue; my high cheekbones stood prominent without the use of make-up; my plump rosy lips sat in a straight line and all in all I seemed my normal self.

If you were stupid enough to ignore the glowing blue crescent moon tattooed slap-bang onto the middle of my tan head. I pulled my side fringe back to get a closer look.

I shrieked. Again. But this time it had been in pure utter rage.

I was furious! I had been Marked! I didn't want to be Marked. I had a life for God's sake!

I knew the consequences of getting marked, it meant that I had to pack-up and move to a House of Night unless I wanted to die. Which hadn't seemed that bad at the time. But I respected myself and I, Roxi Blue, _never_ backed down from a challenge.

Following the somewhat acceptance for my soon-to-be new life, I'd called up my parents and delivered the news. Straight away they'd called Mike (my Uni brother) and they all travelled straight home.

That night had to be the most bittersweet of nights. We cried, laughed and reminisced; we wanted to make that family moment last for as long as we could. My family had oddly been quite accepting of this change and simply treated it as if I were "leaving the nest like my elder brother". We stayed up late that night and played many games, including: Monopoly and Charades and after that we just looked through albums of our family.

I went to bed with tears in my eyes and I can honestly say that I'd never cried as much (probably because I don't cry easily, I'm a tough bitch); I Skyped my closest friends: Callie, Steph and Macey who had also taken the news poorly but still respected my decision and promised to still keep in touch.

The next person I called was my boyfriend Nick, that conversation had been the worst of them all. He took the news hardest, he even cried, for a second breaking his bad boy exterior. Our conversation had lasted a few minutes before he hung up without a word.

I had cried for 5 minutes before I heard knocking on my window. I opened it to see Nick, I was shocked to say the least.

Whilst I had stood there with my mouth open, he leapt into the room and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. We stood there for a good few minutes, enjoying our time together. I had looked into his eyes to find that those hazel eyes, so often filled with passion and mischief, were full of sadness. Next thing I knew, we were kissing. It was a passionate kiss which we poured our hearts into, trying to tell the other everything and anything we felt. It was slow but full of love, it was a goodbye kiss.

I'd pulled Nick into bed with me and we fell asleep holding each other tightly and closely, not wanting to let go.

The morning had come all too quickly for my liking and what worsened my mood was that the bed was empty. Instead of Nick, a note lay in his place. It read:

_I will love you and only you, forever and always._

_~N _

The note had brought further tears to my eyes.

"Oh Nick. Forever and Always," I whispered whilst choking back tears.

In that moment, I had promised myself to not shed tears over my soon to be upside down life. I vowed that I would stay strong and be the bad bitch that I got a reputation for.

Despite that I can still be a nice person so I won't bore you with all the details about my car journey from Chicago to freaking Tulsa (apparently there weren't enough places at Chicago House of Night but I knew for a fact that they'd heard of me and didn't want someone as reckless as me going there).

Anyways, I've entered The Tulsa House of Night and slammed the door shut to my old life. And to help make the transition was some shirtless, hot guy with wings, who was going to lead me to "High Priestess Thanatos".

Well, there you go ladies and gentlemen, my life. Well actually the beginning of my life. Stick around if you want or you can leave if you guys are a big bunch of wimps. Your choice really.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Drop me a review on your way out? Thanks :D**

**Btw, criticism and flames are very much welcome! Let me know how I can improve and what you guys want out of this story :)**


End file.
